K-ACME TV
|series = Tiny Toon Adventures |season = 1 |episode # = 64 |date = February 26, 1991 |written by = Paul Dini Sherri Stoner Tom Ruegger |directed by = Kent Butterworth Art Leonardi Ken Boyer |previous = No Toon is an Island |next = High Toon }} K-ACME TV is the 64th episode of Tiny Toon Adventures. It first aired on February 26, 1991. Wraprounds Buster and Babs take over K-Acme TV's broadcasting system to present their own parodies of famous TV shows and commercials. Sketches Tinkerbunny's Wonderful World of Make Believe and Learning Fun Babs as Tinkerbunny is the host of a children's TV show which seems to be a combination of Mister Roger's Neighborhood and Pee-wee's Playhouse, with Plucky as Dr. Genius, as they try to teach viewers about rain. Plucky's Unlucky Worms Commercial Sweetie Bird and Concord Condor chase after Plucky to try to get his unlucky worms. Gyp-Parody A parody of Jeopardy with Buster Bunny as the host. The competitors are Elmyra Duff (Who fails to give any question that doesn't involve bunnies), Dizzy Devil (Who eats his podium), and Calamity Coyote (Who knows all the questions to the answers, but his buzzer refuses to work). I Love Dizzy A parody of I Love Lucy, where Dizzy Devil gets a job at a cake factory. When production speeds up, he eats all the cakes and gets fired. Calvin Acme's Depression Commercial Fifi stars in this perfume commercial, with her smell driving everyone (including the perfume bottle) away from her. Super Pluckyo Bros. Commercial Plucky stars in this commercial for a parody of the hit Nintendo game, Super Mario Bros. Honey, I Shrunk the Clothes Trailer A trailer for a parody of the 1989 Disney movie, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Hamton and Gogo get a job at the Acme Laundromat and accidentally shrink the clothes, including Fifi's dress. Toon Court Calamity Coyote unsuccessfully sues the Acme Corporation for negligence and faulty workmanship. The Blunder Years Hamton looks back on his childhood as a terrible baseball player in Acme Looniversity's baseball game against Perfecto Prep. He likes to play baseball, but he just plain stinks at it. Nature World Elmyra discovers porcupines. When she finds a porcupine, she tries to hug it, but it is very sharp and its pain sends her up into space. The porcupine (who has now lost all his quills) snickers like Muttley. Ralph In a parody of 80s Pantene commercials, Ralph lounges on a lounge chair and says "Dah...don't hate me because I'm beautiful." He is then hit by a cream pie. Wackyland Travel Log An anthropomorphic log visits Wackyland. He drives a speeding propellered vehicle, and heads towards a drawbridge, being drawn by an anthropomorphic pencil. He falls off the unfinished bridge and Gogo puts him on trial. He finds the log guilty and sentences him to hard time in the wacky catacomb. Later, Gogo wants to know who the letters Y and U are. The Search for Bigbutt Buster and Plucky are on the search for the legendary Bigbutt. They interview an old prospector who resembles Yosemite Sam. The prospector tells them that he saw Bigbutt when he was looking for gold as a kid in 1909. Elmyra finds Bigbutt, but he is one of the few animals she doesn't think is cute and cuddly. Frightline Bumper Fred Doppel, the newscaster, introduces the show, then takes off his mask to reveal he is a monster. Then he says "Scary, isn't it?" Attack of the 50 Foot Girl Elmyra is 50 feet tall and scares the citizens of Acme Acres away. She hugs the buildings, but just as she is hugging them, Buster and Babs interrupt the movie to advertise the Acme Home Cartoon Kit. The Acme Home Cartoon Kit Commercial Buster and Babs interrupt "Attack of the 50 Foot Girl", advertising the Acme Home Cartoon Kit to anyone who wants to star their own syndicated cartoon series. Category:Tiny Toon Adventures episodes Category:1991 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Tiny Toons Season 1 Category:Featured Media